What if
by Spitzar Stellar
Summary: So I am horrible at writing summaries...but basically this is just a change in the end of season 3 starting in 3x21 with elijah/elena and possible klaus/caroline pairings. Its rated T for now, there is slight cursing but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I wasn't really sure which point of view to write this story in (it's my first) so I'm most likely going to be experimenting…don't worry though I will make it clear who's point of view it is at said spot. Also this is an Elijah/Elena ship and it begins in 3x21 after the hallway scene._

**Elena's POV:**

Little flakes of black gradually fade from my line of vision. In an attempt to aid the process, I mean to bring my balled fists to my eyes, but am appalled to find my hands unable to reach them. Odd…I don't remember hurting them in the latest tussle with Ric…why aren't they moving? Hearing a sigh, I start with a jolt, taking in the full extent of my newest predicament. Klaus. He was just sitting there looking as smug as ever reading "Great Expectations", there's something else in his eyes though, he looks, well tired.

No sooner had I started to analyze Klaus' expression is my attention diverted back to the tingling in my arms. A nurse is bent over and appears to be changing blood bags, donation bags—I couldn't quite stifle a snort at the irony. Unfortunately, it came out more like a groan, which Klaus tool as his cue to come over and chat. Great, just great. I save that ungrateful original hybrid's ass and he returns the favor by tying me to a chair and torturing me with his incessant musings. Fan-freaking-tastic. Wait, he's legitimately upset. That doesn't make sense… Klaus doesn't care about me…he does care about himself…

Crap! He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me to kill Ric. And he's taking as much blood as he can before I'm gone. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Hello love", Klaus has come up to kneel next to me.

I struggle to break free, but the squirming only makes the needle pinch more and the rope around me isn't budging an inch.

"I'm sorry for the accommodations, but it appears that Esther's little abomination, that history teacher of yours, is linked to you." Sighing he continues, " and seeing as he has an indestructible white oak stake, that he has so promptly brandished against me and my family…you understand why I am doing this. I mean, you are Miss. Elena Gilbert martyr to the damned, and protector of family and all that, right?"

Ugh. It really shouldn't surprise me that he can be flippant while draining me dry. I mean, this entire scenario is more like a repeat of last year than anything else. Seeing escape was futile, I countered his remark by asking him, "Why don't you just kill me. Why risk wasting time with bleeding me dry?"

"My dear Elena", he began with mock sincerity, "your blood is valuable. You know this. These last few liters will have to suffice." He finished in a disappointed sigh.

"What about your family?" I asked genially curious, he had made such a flourish about his family being united.

"The hybrids are a means to protect us. Nothing more. They are merely loyal servants that act as a buffer, NO ONE will challenge us." He finished in a primordial growl, "Thank you for your concern though love."

"That's a lie." I mumbled a little too loudly though, because he heard me; damn his stupid vampire hearing. Oh hell he's going to kill me anyway you look at it. Might as well continue, who knows maybe I'll even buy some time and find a way out of this mess. "You're afraid. After all these years you're still afraid your family will abandon you…" I paused, gaining momentum now, "That's why you need the hybrids, that's why you spent over a thousand years trying to break the curse. With the sire bond they'll always have to obey you. To be loyal…but it's fake. "Stopping I was surprised to find myself pleading, concern for his well-being. He was just a little boy at heart with an encompassing fear of abandonment, from years of being disowned and shunned as a child. "You can't force loyalty Klaus", softer I uttered, "You can't force love."

He seemed unsure of how to react. Klaus looked as though he was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, the switch flicked off and he was back to his normal self. "Love, hmmm there's an interesting term." Klaus laughed leaning in even closer. "Tell me _love_, just between us girls, who would you choose? Which one of the Salvatore's would you be on your jolly way with if you weren't tied up here?"

To his defense he paused a good long while, as if truly interested to hear my choice. I only glared at the wall past his shoulder. If he's going to kill me, fine; but that hardly means I'm obliged while he does so. Besides it's getting hard to focus on our conversation. Everything is all a bit, hazy, yes hazy is a good word for it…my inner monologue about 'hazy' is interrupted by a peculiar scratching sound. Ok I put up with being tied to a chair, having my blood drained; even having idle chit chat with Klaus, but what the hell is that scratching sound?! It's creepy, belonging more so in a Stephen King novel than this room. Looking at Klaus I'm truly puzzled by his boyish, all-knowing grin.

He leans in, whispering in my ear, "Consider this me doing you a favor. Now you won't have to choose, and the Salvatore's fragile bond will remain intact." Realizing that my consciousness was waning quickly his tone came out softer, "Rest now, love. It'll be like falling asleep."

Klaus' words rattled around in my head a while before I finally grasped their meaning. I was dying, that was the scratching sound—my breaths were coming in short little raspy gasps. The world was fading into darkness. All that remains are two figures, Tyler and Klaus, they're arguing over something, presumably me. It's taking all of my concentration not to give into the darkness pulling at the corners of my vision. A slight loosening around my wrists, and I see Tyler beside me—Klaus nowhere to be seen. Helping me up, we begin to step forward when out of the blue someone body slams into Tyler and I, Klaus.

**End of Chapter**

So, this was mostly a recap with some minor changes. I tried to stay true to the characters but in light of recent episodes in season 4 I find it hard to make Klaus completely evil, call me crazy but I kind of like the guy—obviously he's bad for now though. Also, Elijah will definitely be there in the next chapter. Should he rescue her? Let me know guys. Hope you enjoyed.

P.S. I own none of the characters in The Vampire Diaries, nor do I own the show. This is simply my own take on the show and my imagination.


	2. The choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_So this is just a continuation of chapter one and I'm definitely taking LysCat's suggestion under consideration here, thanks for your thoughts (hopefully I didn't just spoil that lol), but it will be in Elijah's point of view for the majority of it. Hopefully I'm on the right track. Just shoot me a message if you have any thoughts on this, or if anything really sticks out as needing to be changed. As I said before, I'm still new to this and am trying to test the waters a bit. Hope you enjoy._

_Oh also for the sake of my story in episode 3x15 Rebekah actually did rough Elena up a bit and Elijah saw the video of it on her phone. And Elena was compelled not to tell Elijah about the blood in the wine by Finn in 3x14 (really hated when she lied to him ugh) and Elijah was unaware of the compulsion until after the tunnel scene. So those are the changes in the storyline. _

**Elijah's POV:**

I could hear a commotion coming from inside the manor as I pulled into the driveway. Inwardly sighing for Nicklaus' ageless recklessness I began the journey to the front door. I should not have ventured back to Mystic Falls, it was unwise but I had to see her again. A simple letter did not suffice for the atrocities Elena has endured at the hands of my family… and me. Would she ever forgive me? Surely she must have known I would never do such a thing knowingly. It was never my intent for Rebekah to actually harm her; she was merely a figurehead to ensure the Salvatore's swift cooperation. Few acts have I had reason to feel true guilt over in all my years, and yet everything revolving around the lovely Miss. Gilbert, particularly that night, I full heartedly regret. Mother was right, when it suits my needs I mane and torture innocents.

Although, Elena was not the only reason I found myself on Nicklaus' doorstep; after receiving a rather disturbing phone call from Rebekah a few hours ago I had no other choice but to return and protect the remainder of my family. It made sense that Mother would have a backup plan, after all she had the luxury of over a thousand years of planning, but I would have thought she'd of learned her lesson by now about creating vampires—going _against_ the balance of nature. It was illogical, but then she was desperate. And when an opportunity presents itself…

No sooner was the thought formed than it was interrupted as I was pelted with shards of glass, small projectiles launched from the window that young hybrid (Tyler was it?) was thrown through. Belatedly brushing the bits of glass from my suit, my noise is assaulted with the strong scent of copper. The smell was to die for, instantly creating a feeling of euphoria and longing. Mouthwatering, I am appalled to recall whose particular scent the blood belongs to. Elena. She is here.

That's all the information I need before barreling through the broken window, doorway be damned. All prior thoughts of composure and aloofness are gone at the scent of her distress.

Nicklaus is growling in the middle of the room, clearly still wrapped up in the latest tussle with his hybrid. Eyes sweeping the room I come upon Elena's crumpled form. It appears she's hit her head rather hard on the side table, most likely a result from coming between two angry hybrids. But her heartbeat is far too slow, nearly non-existent, for it to be the result of a mere bump on the head. Taking a tentative step forward, as reason and composure were slowly returning, something squishes beneath my feet. And I am suddenly aware of where the strong scent of blood came from, for the cut on her forehead was far too small a gash to produce such a scent. Looking at Nicklaus accusingly, it takes all of my will power to repress the primal growl dying to escape the boundaries of my lips.

"What is the meaning of this, Nicklaus?" I ask barely containing the anger in my voice. It doesn't make sense, he needs her alive to make his abominable hybrids. He nearly staked Rebekah for denting her car upon awakening. None of this added up.

"It is necessary brother", odd that he now chooses call upon their family relation after all these years it must truly be unpleasant news, "Elena must die. It is the only way to ensure our family's safety."

What madness is he off about now? Elena is hardly a formidable adversary physically, and she has not made any effort to destroy his family _willingly_ thus far, though she certainly had every incentive to do so by now. "Explain." I all but barked, edging my way closer to Elena.

"Esther, she…the witch needed a failsafe to ensure the history teacher would die after he had completed his 'task'", he spat that last part, "Elena's the doppelgänger, since her ancestor was used to make us, Esther used her to make Alaric Saltzman into an original vampire hunter."

"I do not require a recap of the past Nicklaus." this was becoming tiresome. How hard is it for a member of this family to get to the truth, minus the lollygagging? "Why do you say Elena must die?"

The next words made my heart sink for the first time in over a millennium.

"Elena _is_ the failsafe. Her life is tied to here Mr. Saltzman. So if she dies…" He needn't finish. It was rather brilliant on Esther's part, this way Alaric would have only Elena's lifespan to complete the task and then his own demise would be guaranteed.

"He has an indestructible white oak stake Elijah, this is the _only_ way." The conversation was put on hold for a moment by a groan coming from the crumpled form on the ground. She was starting to stir, to regain what little bit of consciousness she could. Whatever my choice was I needed to make it fast.

**Elena POV:**

There was a voice in the distance, along with two figures near me. Strange then that his voice should seem so far away, but then my entire body felt detached from me. Except my head, yes my head though hazy was definitely throbbing. Groaning, I try to move to prop myself up to better see who the familiar voice belonged to that spoke to Klaus. All that was accomplished was a small grunt, though. The form that had stopped speaking had come closer to me, close enough to put two and two together and deduce who he was. Elijah. Relief washed over me which was promptly accompanied by darkness.

**Elijah's POV:**

As her heat slowed my decision was made. I could not let her die. Selfishly, I secretly thought I could not bear it. Elena Gilbert may be many things, but to me she represented hope. To let her die, to let her die would extinguish any hope that I had left for humanity. As melodramatic as I knew my realization was, I knew it also held true. Elena was a creature who, time and time again, is faced with insurmountable odds and overcomes them. Admittedly, she has her friends and family to aid her but it is the fact that they would be so loyal to her, that she inspires such loyalty in others and reciprocates it that I marvel at. It is one of the traits I admire most about her, and miss from my life long ago.

"You will not harm her Nicklaus." It was a statement. Not a question. And I did not give him time to react before scooping Elena into my embrace and racing out the door with vampire attributed speed.

**End of Chapter:**

_I want to apologize for making these chapters so short, for this reason I will try to update them quickly. It just felt like the right place to end a chapter. As always feedback is appreciated. And the next chapter will be mainly Elijah/Elena interactions._


End file.
